


You'll Be Safe With Me

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Tristan says Ryou will e safe with him.  Plays with episode 28, they did get friendly in it...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor





	You'll Be Safe With Me

“Oh my head, it hurts,” Tristan got up from his bed. “Wasn’t I talking with Bakura?” He rubbed his head again, “I better check up on him, I’m sure I told him he’d be safe with me.” He got up from his bed, crossed over to Ryou’s room and knocked. “Ryou? Bakura?”

The door opened and Ryou stood there, “Tristan, what’s up?”

“I know this is gonna sound strange, but I had the weirdest dream and we were in it.”

“Was I? Really?”

Tristan suddenly turned red, and then turned quickly, “Ah sorry I’ll let you get some sleep. Didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Hey wait… Tristan,” Ryou caught up to Tristan as he got to his door. “Wait Tristan, tell me about it.”

Tristan looked up and down the hallway, “Okay, come in.”

They sat down on Tristan’s bed side by side. “So what was it all about?”

“Well, I thought we were looking into how Pegasus was cheating and he caught us in his tower and then something weird happened and I was back here.”

“I was helping you?”

“You and Tèa.”

“Oh Tèa.”

“You seem… disappointed?”

“Well I had a similar dream, only there was just you and me, and you said you’d keep me safe… And well, this place is starting to creep me out. Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?”

“You mean you want to… sleep in my bed.”

“Why do you want to do something else?” said Ryou suggestively.

Again Tristan turned red, “Ah… I… ah…”

Ryou moved his hand to Tristan’s thigh, rubbing it gently over the fabric of his pants, “I’d like to do something else with you.”

Tristan looked down at the hand rubbing him, “You would?”

“I like you Tristan. I’d like to go to bed with you.” Then he felt a tightening of Tristan’s pants at the top of his thigh. “And it looks like you wouldn’t mind going to bed with me,” he smiled up at Tristan. He saw the confusion on Tristan’s face. “Are you a virgin, Tristan?”

“Ah… erh… Joey and I have jerked each other off occasionally.”

“Yes, but you haven’t… fucked, have you?”

Tristan 's face went down, “That would be a no.” There was no use lying.

Then there was a hand on his face, gently turning it towards the other. “It’s okay Tristan, I can teach you, if you want me to?”

Tristan found himself lost in those chocolate eyes and he leaned forward. Soon their lips were touching, and he found his mouth being urged open, somehow his arms slipped around Ryou’s, and Ryou’s around his as the kiss deepened. Then they pulled back for air.

“Gods Tristan, I want you.”

Tristan was squirming and put his hand down to adjust his pants a little, he couldn’t believe how hard he was.

“If you take your clothes off, you’ll feel a whole lot more comfortable with that.”

He still squirmed but kept his hands from adjusting.

“Come on, you know you want to.” Ryou said huskily.

Ryou moved forward and helped push off Tristan’s overcoat and pressed his lips against the others against to distract him. Tristan let the coat fall behind him onto the bed. Then Ryou started in on his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly revealing the bare flesh beneath which he ran his hand over, paying attention to Tristan’s nipples especially. Tristan gasped. Ryou pushed the shirt off his shoulders so that it joined the coat behind him, then he went for Tristan’s now tight black pants, carefully unzipping the fly.

“Mmm. So that’s why you like climbing walls”, said Ryou seeing the Spiderman boxers underneath.

“Maybe, but aren’t you just a little overdressed?”

“If you get the rest of yours off, I’ll get mine, deal?”

Tristan took his pants in hand and slid them off, grabbing his shoes and socks at the same time. 

While he did that, Ryou pulled off his white pullover, slid off his green shirt, and then his jeans, shoes and socks followed. Soon Ryou was wearing his black boxers and Tristan was in his Spiderman’s. They looked at each other, slipped their hands into them and at the same time slid them off too so they both stood there naked and erect. Both their eyes made their way down each other’s bodies, both seemed happy with what they saw.

Ryou launched himself at Tristan, they both fell over on the bed, Ryou landing on top of Tristan, kissing him passionately and as they moved their cocks suddenly came in contact, forcing both apart with a surprised groan and gasp. Ryou pushed himself up then made Tristan part his legs and let him in between, then he lowered himself, so they were groin to groin, and began to hump against his soon to be lover.

It was like when two swords clashed in battle, sparks flying. They groaned and cried out together as Ryou continued to move against Tristan. Pre-cum slicking their cocks, aiding in the friction. It – felt – so – good.

Ryou moved his mouth to take one of Tristan’s nipples. The taller arched up with this, bringing a louder groan from each of them. Ryou moved to the other one to see if he got the same reaction. He did.

Tristan reached up and grabbed Ryou’s shoulders and in a quick move rolled them so that he was on top, smiling down at Ryou, he began to move rubbing their bodies together.

“Do you want to fuck me, Tristan?” asked Ryou huskily as he squirmed under the other.

“Gods yeah.”

“Do you know what to do?”

Tristan stopped moving, “Ahhh.”

Ryou smiled, “Don’t stop, you’ve got that bit right.” Tristan did as he was told his hands on either side of Ryou’s head as he looked down at him. “We’ll need something for lubrication, then all you have to do to get me ready is to stick your fingers inside me and stretch me for that gorgeous cock of yours.”

“Inside you? Gorgeous?”

Ryou laughed and leaned up to kiss Tristan, after a few moments he continued, “Yeah, inside me, as in, in my ass idiot.”

Tristan seemed to pale a little, “Isn’t this good enough?”

“It’s okay, but fucking is better. Don’t you want to try, huh? Aren’t I sexy enough for you?”

Tristan humped at Ryou harder, “Oh Gods.”

Ryou smiled, “Come on, before you lose it, go find something, look in one of the drawers. A host like Pegasus would have thought of everything for his guests, I’m sure.”

Tristan pushed himself up, slid off the bed and went to look for something. Ryou seemed to be right, in one draw he found all kinds of things, including, he blushed, a small tube of lubricant.

He turned around and stopped. On the bed, Ryou had his legs stretched wide and he was pumping slowly at his cock while trailing his fingernails over his own nipples. He looked liked a wanton angel. Tristan’s cock twitched. He hurried to the bed.

Ryou continued to do what he was doing. “Slick some of that over your fingers and get between my legs, then slowly push your finger inside me, play with me, watch me playing with myself, get me ready for you, stud.”

“Gods,” whispered Tristan as he did as he was directed.

Ryou arched a little with the contact of Tristan’s finger against his hole, his little cry was matched with a groan from Tristan who could not take his eyes off Ryou’s actions, they were driving him insane. He showed teeth the next time he growled in need. 

“That’s it, baby, now another finger, push them in together, then when you’re comfortable, scissor them, stretch me babe.”

Tristan obeyed, unable to stop himself, his cock was so hard it was arching and dripping profusely.

“Yeah, I knew you wanted me, come on baby, slip in another one, then I’ll be ready for that monster cock of yours that is drooling for me.”

Tristan was thrusting his fingers in and out of Ryou now, so overwhelmed with need he was getting close to losing it. Ryou had stopped playing with himself and was getting ready for the main event.

“That’s it babe, take your fingers out and get that cock inside me, go a little slow, let me adjust, then you will know how good it feels to fuck someone.”

Tristan pulled his fingers out and repositioned his body so his cock was lined up to Ryou’s asshole, then he moved forward slowly. He was a little surprised when his body breached Ryou’s and was welcomed into the wonderful velvety heat inside. As requested he moved slowly, hearing a few pained groans from Ryou, but he was soon pushing himself all the way inside his white haired friend. Again he seemed surprised when he came to a stop, buried to the hilt inside his new lover.

“Oh Gods, that feels so good, move Tris, move. Fuck me,” pleaded Ryou.

Tristan slowly pulled back then pushed in again and soon had a rhythm going that they both seemed to be enjoying. Ryou wrapped his legs around Tristan’s waist and was continuously arching up to meet him. Soon Tristan was picking up the pace as he felt the need to burst. Ryou slid a hand between them squeezing himself, and then suddenly they were both coming at the same time. Ryou squirting all over their bellies, Tristan deep inside Ryou.

Tristan thrust in a few times more as his orgasm overrode him, before they came to a stop still entwined, panting and sweaty. Tristan’s elbows were on either side of Ryou’s head, and he lifted a hand to push back the white hair from his lover’s face.

“You’re right. It does feel good to fuck someone.”

“And you were damn good for a beginner, thank you. I hope we get another chance to do this.”

Tristan leaned down and kissed him. “So do I, but if we’re gonna be of any help tomorrow, we’d better get some sleep.”

He pulled himself out of Ryou’s body and flopped onto his side. Ryou turned onto his side and allowed Tristan to spoon up behind him; very soon they were lost to the world.

In another room, a gold eye glinted and a wine glass was sipped before the screen on the wall was turned off, the entertainment over for the evening.

THE END.


End file.
